1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an integrated circuit film and method for manipulating the same, and more particularly to an integrated circuit film for communicating with an electrical communication device, and for communicating with a smart card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices are widely used by people in daily life. Utilizing the mobile communication devices as tools for performing business payment or other near field communication (NFC) functions is a trend in the future. There are two main ways to achieve the functions by the mobile phone. One is by downloading related software from the internet software bank of mobile phones, and the other is by applying a smart card, for example, a SIM (subscriber identity module) card, having a corresponding function. Both of these two ways are inconvenient to the users.